There are many different types of containers for holding, transporting and storing writing instruments. Traditionally, the containers are capable of holding many different types of writing instruments, such as pens, pencils, markers, crayons and the like. While transporting the writing instruments, the containers typically have closeable covers to secure the writing instruments within the container. In addition, some containers have handles to facilitate the transport, while others are designed to be carried by grasping the container in the palm of the hand.
The above containers, while workable, have certain drawbacks and deficiencies. Specifically, the containers are typically designed to provide the functional purpose of holding, storing or transporting writing instruments. As a result, the usefulness of the containers are usually severely restricted by the functional limitations of their designs. Similarly, the aesthetic appeal of the design of the container also suffers. Accordingly, the enjoyment derived by the user of the containers and the ultimate marketability of containers is reduced.
In addition, while carrying the container by grasping it or by grasping its handle may be a practical way of transporting the writing instruments, the enjoyment derived from such an endeavor is again quite limited. As a result of the above limitations, the containers are typically used as passive functional devices for holding, storing and transporting the writing instruments.